Light In The Dark
by TML
Summary: Emma and Henry go to Regina's for dinner. Emma doesn't understand why her son is reluctant. The pair find an unconscious Regina suffering from fever induced nightmares. Henry and Emma learn things about Regina that will change their view on who is good and who is evil. Evil isn't born, it's made. Regina/Emma! COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: I own nothing… if did Regina would not be going through so much pain.. can the woman catch a break? Seriously!

Summary: Emma and Henry go to Regina's for dinner. Emma doesn't understand why her son is reluctant. The pair find an unconscious Regina suffering from fever induced nightmares. Henry and Emma learn things about Regina that will change their view on who's good and who is evil. Evil isn't born, it's made. Regina/Emma! COMPLETE!

**Light In The Dark**

Emma walked up the pathway with Henry straggling behind. "Henry." Emma called out. She couldn't figure him out. He had been so happy when Emma and Mary Margaret had come through the well and had been extremely excited to tell her that Regina had saved them. Proving to him she was trying to be good. So she couldn't understand why he was so reluctant about having dinner with his other mother now.

"Can't we just have lunch with her at Granny's tomorrow or something?" He whined coming to a complete stop.

"Henry!" she scolded. "What is going on with you kid, I thought you were happy Regina is trying? What's changed?"

Henry didn't respond. "I'm waiting." Emma pushed. She needed to know what was causing his behavior before they entered the mayors residence and he made an ass of himself. She would not tolerate him being rude to Regina. Having met Cora, Emma had a new found respect for the woman.

Finally he mumbled his response. "What was that?"

"What if she's only pretending to be good to get me back?" he whispered. Though deep down he knew she was really trying.

"Do you honestly believe that Henry? You are the one thing she loves most. Regina would do anything for you." He shook his head.

"What?" She asked when the boy smirked at her. "When did you start defending Regina?"

"I met her mother." Emma stated truthfully. "Now, are you ready to have some dinner and be on your best behavior?" She asked putting an arm around his shoulders.

He nodded, giving her a hug. He was so glad to have his mother back. Things were not the same without her.

Emma knocked on the door and waited swaying from side to side after about a half a minute she knocked again. "Hmmm" She searched her pocket for her phone. No missed calls or messages. She went through her contact information and found Regina's number. She called the cell phone twice with no answer. "She's not picking up." Henry could see the worry on his moms face. "Are you sure you told her we were coming Ma?" he knew his mother could be very forgetful.

"Yes Henry. I talked to her yesterday morning after our meeting. She was the one that asked to have dinner." Emma couldn't think of any reason Regina would miss dinner with Henry. Regina had thought she'd hid the look of pure happiness that had crossed her face when Emma had conceded to having dinner, but Emma had caught a glimpse of it, before the stoic professional look had taken over.

Emma knocked on the door again. "Henry!" She called when the boy ran. "Where are you going?" He didn't respond, he returned a minute later with a look of triumph.

"Mom always kept a spare key hidden for me." He slipped the key into the lock. They stepped into the house quietly surveying the room. The lights were off as if no one was home. "Maybe she's not here." Henry sounded disappointed. Maybe she'd changed her mind about having dinner with him.

"No she's here." Emma pointed to the keys on the table. "Regina!" Emma called walking through the kitchen and living room. When she found no sign of life, she made her way up the stairs with Henry closely behind her.

Emma slowly opened the first door she came across. Spare room, empty. Bathroom, again empty. The next room was Henry's so she skipped it and moved to what she believed was the master bedroom. The room was empty. "Uh Ma." Henry whispered loudly. Emma turned to find him halfway in his room.

Emma walked in slowly not sure what she'd find. What she did find was nothing she could have prepared herself for. Regina was sound asleep in her son's bed clutching his pillow. Emma moved closer sitting on the edge of the bed. She placed the back of her hand on Regina's forehead. Fever. That would explain the shivering.

"Is she okay?" Henry asked moving closer. Emma didn't know the answer.

"Regina." Emma shook her gently.

"Daniel." Regina sighed.

"Regina. Its Emma and Henry." Emma tried again. Regina groaned gripping the pillow even tighter.

"Regina, it's just a dream." Emma was worried. Whatever dream Regina was having was bad enough to make the woman cry.

"Did she look sick to you yesterday?" Henry asked moving closer to his mother.

Emma recalled her looking tired but had dismissed it to all that'd been going on with Henry and her never ending struggle to prove that she was good to the town's people.

Emma sighed. "I just thought she was tired." She admitted guiltily.

"Mother please." She begged.

They both turned their attention back to Regina. Her voice was so broken.

"Snow." Regina let out. "You promised." She cried. Regina's grip on the pillow loosened.

"We're gonna stay here and help her right?" he asked fighting his own guilt.

"Yes kid. We are. Why don't you keep an eye on her while I see what she has as far as medicine and food. "Henry only nodded in response, taking a seat next to his mom. He had never seen her down. She was always so strong and always on the go. He sighed and tucked a strand of her hair out of her. "Henry." Regina wasn't sure if she was dreaming. She opened her eyes slowly. She blinked several times, not sure if this was yet another dream.

"Glad you're awake." Emma walked in with a tray. She set it on the nightstand and moved to stand beside the bed. "Why didn't you call, when you started getting sick?"

"I didn't want to be a bother." Regina said softly. She had thought about calling but wasn't sure anyone would care to actually check on her. Emma felt a pang in her heart. She needed to make things right, Regina deserved to be taken care of too. "Well, you're stuck with Henry and I." she smiled, shocked when the smile was returned.

"First things first, I need to get your temperature." She said placing the thermometer in Regina's mouth. "103." She read aloud. "Take these" Emma gave her medicine with a glass of water. With a shaky hand Regina took the pills handing the glass back to Emma. "Thank you." She whispered. She tried to recall the last time someone had taken care of her. It had been so long. "Henry why don't you go get new sheets for your bed." Emma ushered him out of the room. She could see Regina was struggling. Regina was grateful. She did not want Henry to see her weaker than he'd already seen.

"We are here for you Regina." Emma sat beside her on the bed, hesitantly she cupped her cheek wiping the single tear that had made its way down Regina's cheek. She was surprised when the brunette leaned into her hand instead of pushing her away. She must be really sick she thought. "How about some soup and crackers?" At Regina's nod Emma withdrew her hand and reached for the soup.

Henry stood in the doorway watching in silence. He quietly walked away. He needed to reflect on what he'd witnessed. There were emotions in Regina's eyes that he'd only seen directed at him.

Emma entered Regina's room to start a bath but paused noticing Henry lying on the bed his fingers entwined laying on his stomach.

"You okay kid?" Henry was startled. "Uh yeah, sorry. I didn't want to interrupt." He'd thought about the gentleness he'd seen shared between his mothers and oddly enough it didn't bother him as much as he'd thought it would. "Is mom okay?" He asked sitting up.

"She will be. I'm going to start the bath while you change the sheets. Do you care if we stay here until she gets better? If not I can ask Mary Margaret to come get you."

"NO." he said quickly. "No, I want to stay and help." He smiled getting off the bed. Emma shook her head. This child definitely confused her; she returned to Henry's room a few minutes later, Regina had drifted off again. She thought about letting the woman sleep but quickly thought against it as Regina shivered mumbling incoherent words.

"Regina."

"Hmm" was the only response. Emma carefully uncovered the woman and slid her arms under her picking her up.

"Wow Ma you're pretty strong." Henry was amazed at how easily he'd seen Emma pick up Regina.

"She's actually very light." Emma assured him. "Do you mind taking the tray to the kitchen when you're done?"

He nodded as she walked away. Emma sat on the toilet lid with Regina still in her arms. "Regina." She tried waking her again. She ran her hand down her face. Regina let out a sigh of content. "Regina." She tried again. "Hmmm"

"I need to get you in the bathtub, can you open your eyes for me?" She smiled at the effort Regina made. "I'm gonna take your clothes off okay?" Emma waited for the objection but it never came, instead she noticed the twitch of Regina's wrist and magically a half-naked Regina lay in her arms. Emma smiled, this definitely made things easier. Having her in just her bra and underwear Emma stood and slowly carried the brunette to the tub.

Once her skin made contact with the water she whimpered clinging to Emma. "I know its cold sweetheart, but we need to bring your fever down." Emma didn't know where the term of endearment had come from. All she knew was that she wanted to comfort the woman in her arms. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." She eased Regina's hold on her. She grabbed the cup on the edge of the tub and slowly started to pour water on Regina. After about 20 minutes she released the stopper and waited for the water to drain.

Emma grabbed a towel with the hand not holding Regina up, wrapped her in it and stood with her in her arms again.

Putting her down on the bed Emma went in search of clothes. She returned with a loose t-shirt and a pair of running shorts. "Now to get you in these." She thought aloud.

"No need." She heard the soft voice. Twice in one day, Emma was thankful for magic. The clothes disappeared and reappeared on Regina.

"Thank you." Emma told her gratefully. Seeing the woman in only her bra and underwear was distracting enough.

"Henry?" Regina asked look for the young boy.

"He may be in his room. Why don't you get some rest while I check on him." Emma covered Regina in the black and purple comforter.

Regina nodded curling up on her side.

Emma found her son in the living room with a movie going. "Is she okay?" he asked turning away from the movie.

"She will be, she has us looking after her." Emma sat beside him draping her arm across his shoulders drawing him in. She knew even though he wouldn't come out and say it that he was feeling guilty for stalling. For not wanting to come to dinner.

"Hey Ma." He called pulling Emma from her thoughts. "What was mom dreaming about earlier? Why did she Mary Margaret's name?" It troubled him when he'd heard it. It didn't hold the hatred he'd imagined from the book. His mother sounded sad, disappointed even.

"I don't know son. The fever may be playing with her mind." The blonde explained hoping that answer was good enough for now. Henry accepted the answer for the time being, he intended on asking his mother about later. For now he was content snuggled up with his mother.

Emma woke with a start several hours later. She and Henry had fallen asleep on the couch. Her movement stirred Henry. "Mom." He said running for the stairs with Emma right behind him.

The pair found Regina tangled in her comforter soaked in sweat. "No Mother!" She cried. "I don't want to." Emma felt Regina's forehead. Henry moved closer, worried. By the look on Emma's face it told him the fever was back. "Henry get the medicine from the kitchen and a glass of water." Emma instructed. The boy did not question.

"I've got you sweetheart." Emma sat beside her pulling her into her arms. Henry returned with the medicine, he smiled at seeing his moms. The smile didn't last as his mom shivered, being terrorized by some dream. Setting the medicine and water down he climbed on the other side of his mom snuggling into her, resting his head against hers.

"You'll be okay mom." He whispered. Both he and Emma placed a kiss on her forehead. A shock ran through their bodies as images assaulted their minds. The two gasped breaking contact from Regina. A heart breaking sob drew Emma to her son. He too had tears streaming down his face. "Ma" was all he managed. "Come here." Henry immediately complied and moved into her free arm. Emma held onto the two tightly as her own tears streamed down her face.

"Em." Regina struggled to open her eyes. "Emma." She said this time louder. "I'm right here." Emma squeezed her, her cheek resting on the top of her head. Regina moved to look at the blonde in her bed, tears flowing freely. Looking beyond her she noticed the tears on her sons cheeks. Seeing she was awake Henry moved to his previous position beside her. "Who died?" She joked. This only saddened the two occupants in her bed.

"Why didn't you tell us mom?" Henry asked holding onto her. "Henry." Emma stopped him when she felt Regina shiver. She was soaked as were the sheets. "Why don't you go change, then change the sheets in here, I'm going to help your mother bathe and change then we can talk okay." He nodded, reluctantly letting go. Just like before Emma stood carrying Regina in her arms. Regina held onto to Emma's collar her head nuzzled in her neck.

"Will you get in with me?"

Emma nodded, she sat on the edge of the tub putting the stopper in. When the water reached the halfway mark she turned it off. She stood with Regina in her arms. "Regina." She called. Regina lifted her head in answer. "A little help." She blushed. Regina smiled in understanding, with the flick of the wrist they were both in their under garments. "Thank you." Emma said climbing into the tub. Regina tensed as the water washed over her. She knew that it wasn't as cold as it felt. The fever, she reminded herself. She relaxed in Emma's arms, ignoring the cold she felt, she fixated on the feel of Emma's arms around her.

"Emma." Regina waited until she knew she had her attention. "Why were you and Henry crying and what was Henry talking about? Why didn't I tell him about what?"

"I really think its best we have this conversation with him, he'll want to know."

Regina shook her head. "No, I need to prepare myself for whatever it is I did wrong." Regina turned slightly looking into Emma's eyes. "I can't lose him again. He's all I have." She paused. "You're all I have." She corrected. "Please tell me. So I can fix it."

"You didn't do anything Regina. I promise. You ready to get out?" Regina nodded, knowing the blonde wasn't going to talk. Regina used magic to both dry and cloth them. Emma inhaled the scent of her clothes. They smelt like the woman in her arms. "I think I can walk."

Emma ignored the comment and continued on. "Maybe I like carrying you like this." Emma told her moving to set her down on the bed slipping beside her. Henry was seated and ready with the medicine in one hand and glass of water in the other.

Henry waited for his mother to take her medicine and set the glass down before he started his questioning.

"So why didn't you say anything mom?" He asked facing his mother.

"I didn't want to bother anyone, I didn't think I was going to get as sick as I did." She answered truthfully.

Henry looked at Emma, who shook her head at his silent question. She hadn't asked her.

"No mom" he paused thinking of the best way of asking what he wanted to but could not find one. "Why didn't you tell us that your mom and Snow ruined your life?" His question was straight forward and Emma was not prepared for it. She felt the woman tense in her arms. "Henry how." She was at a loss for words. "Emma." Regina looked to her for help.

"Earlier you were having a nightmare. Henry and I kissed your forehead at the same time. Our minds were overrun with memories."

"Your memories." She added.

"True loves kiss." She mumbled. The other two looked at her in shock, not believing what they'd just heard.

"How is that possible?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. It's the only thing I can think of. You said you kissed me during my nightmare, it is more likely that it was a memory I was reliving when you kissed me, my mind opened up to the both of you."

The group sat in silence for several seconds. Emma and Regina were both in shock. In order for a true loves kiss to happen one would have to be in love. A feeling neither had admitted to having towards the other. "Why didn't you tell us mom, why didn't you tell everyone. Then they wouldn't treat you like the evil queen. You didn't do anything wrong. They took away everything from you. They ruined your life." Henry interrupted. He hated them for the pain they had caused her. He hated himself for doubting the kind hearted loving person he knew her to be. The one that had raised him.

"Back then, Snow was just a child, she didn't know what she was doing. My mother, well, she's my mother. Slowly the hate and anger filled me, when I couldn't bring Daniel back I went back to Rumpelstiltskin, my heart was cold." Regina wiped at the stray tears.

"I'm sorry I doubted you mom, and making things so hard for you." Henry hugged her. "It will never happen again. I promise." She kissed his forehead accepting his apology though she told him it was not necessary.

"Alright kid." Emma said sitting up after some time. "Time for bed."

"But Ma!" he whined. "I wanna stay with you guys."

"I know you do kiddo but your mother and I need to talk, we will have all day together tomorrow I promise." Henry nodded, still not ecstatic about the arrangement. He kissed both his mothers goodnight before heading to his room.

Regina yawned. The last hour catching up with her. "Regina." Emma was hesitant. She'd been thinking about the true loves kiss. "For true loves kiss to work, both…um… both parties would have to…" she trailed off.

"Yes" Regina said facing her. "Two people would have to love one another."

Emma nodded in acknowledgement, kissing the top of the brunettes head.

"Thank you Emma." Regina turned to the blonde placing a small kiss on her lips. "For bringing light into my life."

AN: I really really hope you enjoyed this. This is by far the longest one-shot I have ever written and my first Emma/Regina fic. Please let me know what you think by dropping a review!


End file.
